topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoru Gojo
Origins: Jujutsu Kaisen Classification: Human, Special Grade Sorcerer Threat level: Demon Age: 28 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Spatial Manipulation (via Limitless and Black Flash), Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight (Type 5), Forcefield, Darkness Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (By amplifying Limitless and Negative Numbers, he creates a magnetic field of attraction), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement & Information Manipulation ('Immeasurable Void' Overloads the target with never-ending information that leaves them in a paralyzed state) Physical Strength: At least Multi Block level, likely far higher Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi Block, likely far higher (Currently strongest character of the verse. Easily defeated Jogo without even going all out. Vaporized a considerable portion of forest) Durability: At least Multi Block, likely far higher Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Far faster than Itadori) Intelligence: Genius (A well experienced teacher, vastly specialized in combat and powers. He also simultaneously runs multiple techniques that are always active) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Cursed Technique - "Limitless": The convergence of an infinite series due to which things that approach him slow down and never reach because of the "Infinity" between them. Gojo keeps this technique always active while also simultaneously running a self-recovery reversal technique to keep his brain always fresh. It's based on the Zeno's paradox - 'Achilles and the Tortoise'. Achilles races a tortoise, giving the latter a head start: *Step #1: Achilles runs to the tortoise's starting point while the tortoise walks forward. *Step #2: Achilles advances to where the tortoise was at the end of Step #1 while the tortoise goes yet further. *Step #3: Achilles advances to where the tortoise was at the end of Step #2 while the tortoise goes yet further. *Step #4: Achilles advances to where the tortoise was at the end of Step #3 while the tortoise goes yet further. *Etc... Apparently, Achilles will never overtake the tortoise due the infinite amounts of finite space between them. Similarly, the opponent will never touch Gojo. Mathematically these type of sequences are known as the Convergent Series. Cursed Technique Lapse- "Azure Glow": By amplifying the Limitless and Negative Numbers, impossible situations like having -1 applies are born. In doing that, he can create a magnetic field of attraction. This is basically "the power to attract". azure glow 1.jpg azure glow 2.png azure glow 3.jpg Cursed Technique Reversal - "Red Glow": The divergence of the Infinity. This is basically "the power to repel". Cursed Energy uses negative energy. By multiplying it with more negative energy, a positive energy is created (- x - = +). This positive energy is channeled into the Limitless Technique to fire a powerful straight red shock-wave. Hollow Technique - "Purple": An imaginary mass born by colliding both infinities - Lapse- "Azure Glow" and Reversal- "Red Glow". Territorial Expansion: Cursed Energy is used to construct an innate territory with Technique that spans the surrounding area. It has many advantages. One advantage is a status boost due to environmental factors and another one, the Technique that has been granted in the territory will hit the opponent for sure. *'Immeasurable Void:' Traps the target in the interior of Limitless where information is never-ending. "Perception" and "Communication" forces the target to repeatedly do what is necessary to survive. Due to being bestowed with everything, the target slowly die, unable to do a thing or movement. Black Flash: A distortion in space, produced when Cursed Energy collides within 0.000001 seconds of the blow. The power is raised about 2.5. When a Sorcerer uses the Black Flash, they're in a state similar to the "zone", in athletic terms. The once deliberate act of controlling Cursed Energy becomes effortless. Six Eyes: Able to know everything about powers of someone, extremely sharp instincts to detect or sense, see the Cursed Energy and so on. Image Gallery jk13.jpg gojo 0.jpg gojo 2.png gojo 3.png gojo 4.png gojo 5.jpg gojo 6.jpg gojo 7.jpg gojo 8.jpg gojo 9.jpg gojo 10.jpg gojo 11.jpg gojo 12.jpg gojo 13.jpg gojo 14.jpg gojo 15.jpg gojo 16.jpg gojo 17.jpg gojo 18.png gojo 19.jpg gojo 20.jpg gojo 21.jpg gojo 22.jpg gojo 23.jpg Category:Jujutsu Kaisen Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Demon Category:Co-protagonist Category:Energy manipulator